Star Wars: Jedi Knights of Earth: Book III: The Centennial War
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: After the battle against the Centennials, the Apollo returns to Earth for some much needed upgrades. The war against the Centennials has begun, and Gakowa will make a discovery that will cause him to make a choice. Read, review, follow, fav.
1. Reunion

**SoftWare: Dialogue will appear from now on.**

 **Gakowa: Did you have to tell about us getting our butts kicked?**

 **SoftWare: It's part of the story, I can't leave it out.**

 **Gakowa: Darn.**

Star Wars

Jedi Knights of Earth

Book III

The Legacy of Gakowa Raso (formerly to be known as The Centennial War)

Chapter One

Reunion

(EV Poseidon, last known coordinates of EV Apollo)

The Poseidon sailed through the darkness of space, searching for its sister ship, the Apollo. A report had stated the

appearance of a warp gate outside of Terran technology. However, all contact with the Apollo, the Hades, and the

Victory-class star destroyers had been lost afterwards. Jack couldn't help but worry. It was then that his distortion table

detected a lone shape, 20,000 kilometers off the starboard bow. "Helmsman, I'm detecting a cloaked vessel 20,000

kilometers off the starboard bow. Focus the ship in that direction." The helmsman nodded. "Yes, sir." Jack faced the

commsman. "Patch me through on the open channel." "Yes, sir." As the channel opened, Jack spoke. "This is the Earth

Vessel Poseidon. Please respond." A few seconds later, an Olympus-class cruiser decloaked, its registration code

appearing on the sensors. "OG-07. The Apollo, sir." Jack sighed in great relief. "Contact them." "Sir, they're contacting

us." Jack nodded to the commsman. Master Tano's face appeared on the screen. "Master. I can honestly say that I'm

glad to see you." Master Tano smiled. "The feeling's mutual." Jack's expression became serious. "What happened here?"

Master Tano sighed. "A single cruiser came through the warp gate. Its weapons and shields are unlike anything I have

seen before. We managed to cloak amidst the destruction of a Victory-class star destroyer, so they probably assumed

we were destroyed in the battle. One Victory-class star destroyer managed to escape. We think it's the Resolute II."

Jack sighed. "And the Hades?" She sighed again. "The Hades was destroyed. To the best of our knowledge, there were

no survivors." Jack slumped in his chair. His second officer put a hand of condolence on his shoulder. Jack nodded to

him in appreciation. "And the crew of the Apollo?" She made no facial reaction. "No hands lost, thankfully. There were

some injuries when the shields around the bridge were hit, but other than that, we sustained no damage to the hull.

Our shields are currently at 16%. Turbolasers are online, but rail guns are still inoperative." Jack sighed. "What about

Gakowa?" Ahsoka sighed. "It might be best for you to see for yourself." Jack faced his helmsman. "Have my fighter

ready." "Yes, sir." Jack walked off the bridge to the hangar.

(EV Apollo, port hangar)

When Jack arrived aboard the Apollo's hangar, he saw Master Tano, Master Ti, Sakowa, and the Tholothian girl Gakowa

had taken on as an apprentice waiting for him. He walked to the four, and said, "Gakowa's hurt, isn't he?" Master Tano

nodded. "He was knocked unconscious during the battle. He's in the infirmary, and he's been there for the last two

days." The five walked into the nearest lift, and Ahsoka gave the command. "Infirmary." When they arrived, Jack found

Gakowa in a bed, still unconscious. As he got closer, however, the boy started to groan. They got closer, and Gakowa's

eyes opened. He faced them, noticed Jack, then looked at his mother. "What happened?" Ahsoka sighed. "We lost."

Gakowa sighed. "I was afraid of that." He tried to get up, but winced. Facing his mother, he asked, "How bad are my

injuries?" She sighed. "You have a cracked rib, and your left leg is broken. You're not getting out of this bed until you've

recovered. Don't worry about the crew, they're all right." He sighed. "Where did that ship go?" Ahsoka sighed. "It

jumped into hyperspace shortly after the battle. We have no way of tracking its whereabouts. Fortunately, it doesn't

seem to have a cloaking device." Gakowa sighed in relief. "Meaning we can detect them if they go near Republic

worlds." Jack gently sat down next to Gakowa. "President Trump sends his congratulations, and when we get home, he

has some modifications to make to the Apollo and Poseidon. The Artemis already has the upgrades, and is waiting for

Sakowa to take command. My orders were to bring you all home, and to discover the identity of the attackers." Gakowa

sighed. "They called themselves the Centennials. They said there would be no surrender. That's all we got from them,

other than getting our butts handed to us on a silver platter." Jack snorted. Gakowa glared at him. "It's not funny,

Jack. One missile reduced the Apollo's shields to 50%. They took out the Victory-class destroyers in a single shot."

Ahsoka stroked his left lekku. "One destroyer managed to get into hyperspace. We think it's the Resolute II." Gakowa

sighed in relief. "At least Skywalker got to live to see another day." Ahsoka faced her son, and said, "I hope these

upgrades are worth it. The longer it takes to find that ship, the more dangerous the Centennials become." Gakowa took

that in, and said, "We'll beat them. I don't know how yet, but everything has a weakness." Ahsoka nodded. Facing the

others, Gakowa said, "It's not over. Not by a long shot. They took out an Olympus-class cruiser, making it as much our

fight as the Republic's." They all nodded.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: It's war!**

 **Gakowa: Yeah.**

 **Jack: Who's Gakowa Raso?**

 **SoftWare: You'll see.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. A Startling Discovery

**SoftWare: This chapter is dedicated to the victims in the school shooting in Florida on 2/14/2018.**

 **Sakowa: We also offer our condolences for the victims' families.**

 **Gakowa: That being said, you're in our minds.**

Chapter Two

A Startling Discovery

(EV Apollo, soon to depart Andromeda Galaxy for Milky Way galaxy)

Gakowa walked on crutches onto the main bridge. His helmsman noticed him, and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but you need to

recover." Gakowa faced him. "Captain's prerogative." He faced his second officer, and said, "I would like my chair back,

please." He nodded, and got out. Gakowa sat down with only slight difficulty, and was not surprised when his mother

walked into the bridge. She noticed him, but decided not to comment on it. No one in her family, herself included, liked

being cooped up in a medical room for too long. She looked out the viewport, and faced Gakowa. "Well? Aren't you

going to activate the Warp Gate?" Gakowa faced her. "They're priming it right now. It'll be ready in a few minutes.

Besides, you're supposed to be a master of patience." She sighed. "You couldn't resist, could you?" He smirked. "Little

payback for that teasing earlier." She flashed him an amused smile. A startled yell got Gakowa's attention. "What is it,

Lieutenant?" The lieutenant faced him. "Another Centennial Warp Gate, sir!" That got Gakowa's attention. "Cloak the

Apollo!" "I just did." As the wormhole stabilized, two Centennial battle cruisers soared through, only missing the Apollo

by meters. Gakowa faced the wormhole. "Launch a probe into the Warp Gate. Let's see where it ends up." Once the

probe was launched, Gakowa faced his helmsman. "Activate our Warp Gate device." The helmsman sighed. "We can't,

sir. The radiation caused by the Warp Gate the Centennials used is interfering. We won't be able to make a stable

wormhole for seven hours." Gakowa sighed. "This day." The helmsman nodded in understanding. "Contact the nearest

Earth ship and let them know what happened." The commsman nodded. "EV Apollo to EV Ares. Another Centennial

Warp Gate was opened. We are unable to open our own for another seven hours. We are standing by for further

instructions." Gakowa faced the helmsman. "Can you track the probe?" The helmsman nodded. "You're not gonna

believe this, sir. It's in the Milky Way, on the other side of the galaxy." That got Gakowa's attention. "Transfer image to

my viewer." After receiving the image, Gakowa looked at it. "The only sector of the Milky Way we didn't explore."

Ahsoka faced him. "Why wasn't it explored?" He sighed, and said, "It's cut off from Earth by black holes. We can't use

the hyperdrive to get there. President Trump didn't think it'd be worth it to use a Warp Gate, either." She sighed. "What

does the probe detect?" Gakowa checked the images. "Three planets, one that's capable of supporting life." She

nodded. "Scan the region for Centennial cruisers." Gakowa nodded. He used the probe to scan the area, but found

nothing. "No cruisers. If there are any, they're either cloaked, or on the planet that can support life." The image went

out. Gakowa faced the Helmsman. "The Centennial Warp Gate just shut down, sir." Gakowa sighed. "Track the new

ships. I want to know where they're going." Ahsoka turned to him. "You're not going to attack them, are you?" Gakowa

faced her. "No way. We wouldn't stand a chance. I just want to get close enough to scan those ships." She nodded.

Katooni and Aisha walked onto the bridge. "Gakowa?" He faced the wife his mother had arranged for him. "Two more

Centennial warships. We can't use the Warp Gate device, so I'm gonna follow them." She nodded.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Little thing to look forward to.**

 **Gakowa: Darn.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	3. A Second Discovery

**Gakowa: Yahoo!**

 **SoftWare: (To Ahsoka) Did you give him too much chocolate or something?**

 **Ahsoka: No, he just wanted you to release the next chapter.**

 **SoftWare: Ah.**

Chapter Three

A Second Discovery

(EV Ares, halfway between Earth and EV Apollo)

"Yes, sir, Mr. President." As Trump's face vanished from the viewer, the commander faced his commsman. "Send this

message to the Apollo. 'Investigate Centennial activity, but do not engage. Transmit all discovered data to EV Ares for

retransmission.'" The commsman nodded.

(EV Apollo, Mustafar system)

Gakowa looked out the viewer and said, "We already had trouble with the first one. Why did they send two more?" His

helmsman had no answer for his captain. Katooni placed her hand on her master's shoulder. Gakowa nodded in

appreciation, then faced the commsman, as he had signaled to him. "What is it?" The commsman faced him. "Message

from the Ares. Your little spying mission is a go." Gakowa grinned. "Nice to know. Anything else?" The officer nodded.

"They want us to transmit our findings so that they can send it to Earth." Gakowa nodded. "We already know where

they came from. I just want to know if we can get there." The commsman nodded. Gakowa faced the helmsman. "Any

sign they know we're here?" The helmsman shook his head. "If they do know we're here, they're ignoring us." Gakowa

sighed, and opened himself up to the Force, to get a clue about his opponent aboard the first ship. He felt a powerful

presence in the lead ship, no doubt the leader. However, Gakowa also noticed that he was strong in the Force.

Confused, he delved deeper, and sensed something. This leader was underconfident as a Force user, but was very

confident with his swordplay, meaning he must have a lightsaber. Gakowa faced his mother, and said, "I think their

leader's a rogue Jedi." Ahsoka faced him. "I sensed it, too." Gakowa faced his helmsman. "Get us back to Abregado."

The helmsman nodded. Once they arrived, Gakowa faced his commsman. "Send what we've learned about them to the

Ares, and let them know we're going to try to get there from here." The commsman nodded. Gakowa faced his

helmsman. "Launch the Warp Gate." Once it was opened, Gakowa gave the order. "Full sublight. Take us through." The

Apollo sailed forward, passing through the Warp Gate and arriving where the probe had arrived earlier. Gakowa could

feel the black holes all around this sector, which made him wonder how the planets weren't falling into them. He faced

Katooni. "Didn't you have skill as a healer?" She nodded. "I healed your leg while you were unconscious. As long as you

don't put too much pressure on it, you should be able to walk without crutches from now on." Gakowa nodded. He faced

his second officer. "Tell Captain Anderson to prepare for a ground mission. I want to know why they left the planet."

The second officer nodded.

(EV Apollo, port hangar)

Gakowa walked forward gently, trying not to pressure his leg. He nodded to Katooni, then faced the team. "This is a

simple science mission, but I want to be prepared. Carry four extra charges, and each of you gets a T-90. No other

weapons, besides my and Katooni's lightsabers. Understood?" The men nodded. "Any questions relating to the

mission?" One trooper put his hand up. "Yes?" The trooper cleared his throat. "How many shuttles are we taking?" "One

should be enough. There's just fourteen of us." The trooper nodded. They boarded the shuttle, and were off. When they

touched down, Gakowa stepped out first, and was naturally surprised to find dead Togrutas laying on the ground, with

what looked like bullet wounds. Facing Anderson, he said, "Search for survivors." Gakowa let the Force guide him, and

sensed a life sign on the top of a nearby hill. He climbed up it, and found a Togrutan male, who faced him. Gakowa's

biggest surprise was that this man shared his facial markings. He was a Tano. The man was also surprised, and asked,

 _/Are you related to an Ahsoka Tano?/_ Gakowa nodded. _/She's my mother. How do you know her?/_ The man chuckled.

 _/She is my daughter, one of two children. I lost track of them both during a pirate attack and assumed they'd been_

 _killed. Clearly, I was mistaken./_ Gakowa nodded. _/We actually met the other one. She was calling herself Darth Rath._

 _Mom killed her seven years ago./_ Getting back to his curious nature, he asked, _/How long have you been here, and how_

 _did you get here?/_ Pash Tano sighed. _/I was taken aboard a pirate ship to be sold as a slave. Their hyperdrive_

 _malfunctioned, and their ship fell into a black hole. I awoke on this planet, with their ship being dismantled by a group_

 _of warriors who called themselves the Centennials. They decided to conquer this world, to kill their own people who did_

 _not submit./_ Gakowa's facial reaction got his grandfather's attention. _/You've met them?/_ The boy sighed. _/They almost_

 _destroyed my ship. It's in orbit above this planet./_ Pash nodded. _/There is nothing left for me here now. I would very_

 _much like to see my daughter again, and her mother, if the Code has changed./_ Gakowa smirked. _/You may find the_

 _Apollo a tad bit unusual./_ Pash faced him. _/Pardon?/_ Gakowa chuckled. _/Come on./_ He helped his grandfather down the

hill, and to the shuttle. He commed Anderson. "Anderson, I found a survivor. How about you?" The shuttle door opened.

Gakowa shut off his comm. "I take it that's a no?" Anderson nodded. "Sorry, sir, we didn't find anyone. Who's your new

friend?" Pash seemed surprised by their uniforms. _/I am not familiar with this design of a shuttle, or with those_

 _uniforms./_ Gakowa faced him. _/This planet is in another galaxy. On the other side is their homeworld, which is where I_

 _grew up./_ Facing his men, he said, "Let's get out of here. There's nothing more we can do here." They boarded the

shuttle, and they were away.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Until next time.**

 **Gakowa: Man.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	4. Earth's New Flagship

**SoftWare: Get ready.**

 **Gakowa: This is a TERRIBLE idea.**

 **SoftWare: You have your orders, Colonel.**

 **Gakowa: Shut up.**

Chapter Four

Earth's New Flagship

(EV Apollo, in hyperspace, en route to Earth)

Gakowa sat in his office, reading through his report, making sure he hadn't forgotten any details. Knowing Trump, it

wouldn't matter in the long run, but every bit counts. Gakowa finished his review, and clicked the print button. A knock

on the door got his attention. "Come in." Ahsoka walked in, followed by Shaak, Sakowa, and Pash. Gakowa pressed a

button under his desk, and four chairs rose up. The four visitors took their seats, and Ahsoka spoke up first. "No matter

what the president says, Gakowa, you did a good job. You found the homeworld of our new enemy. If we return to it,

we can learn more about them, and maybe find out how they built their cruisers." Gakowa sighed. "I'm not sure Trump

will go for that. While he does things that I'm fine with, he also does things that I'm not okay with." Ahsoka nodded.

"So, you tolerate him." Gakowa sighed. "Not like I have a choice." Sakowa pressed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

Gakowa nodded in appreciation, then faced his grandparents. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Shaak

nodded to Pash, who produced a lightsaber from his robe, which had a crossguard along the blade emitter. Gakowa saw

it, and gently accepted it. "What is it?" Shaak faced him. "The last surviving crosssaber, built by Gakowa Tano I, the

first Tano to join the Jedi. It is the symbol of a knight, a warrior who fights not for gain, or for glory, but for honor, and

for the innocent. Pash and I have spoken, and your fighting style is like that. Also, it is an heirloom passed down from

generation to generation. Pash believed he would be the last of your clan to inherit it." Gakowa looked at the weapon

with wonder. He angled the weapon away from them, and ignited it. The blue blades illuminated the room. Pash spoke

up, in flawless English. "If you wield this blade, you will become the new head of the Tano clan." Gakowa faced Pash in

surprise, and shock. "I don't want power. I only want to do what's right." Pash smiled at his grandson. "That is why you

are worthy to bear that weapon more than I ever was." Gakowa thought that over, and deactivated the saber. Pash

handed him a holster. "The weapon is worn in this. It is designed for quick-draw." Gakowa whistled. "That's handy." He

attached the holster to his belt, and put the crosssaber into it. A message came from the bridge. "Sir, we're dropping

out of hyperspace. President Trump is waiting for your report." Gakowa sighed. "Here we go."

(Two hours later)

Gakowa sat in the private office of Donald J Trump, aboard Spacedock. The President of the United States entered the

office. "Mr. President." Trump sat down across from him. "I read your report, Colonel. Contrary to what you might think,

you performed admirably. You got your crew out of there, and we now know that the Centennials came from this

galaxy, as embarrassing as that is." Gakowa nodded. "I'm going to launch the Triumvirate Task Force to counter the

Centennial threat. I've chosen three ships for this mission." Gakowa faced him. "Yes, sir." Trump stood up. "Prepare the

Apollo, and tell your sister to take command of the Artemis." That made Gakowa curious. "What ship is the third one?"

Trump smiled. "I think you know, Colonel. It was your idea to begin with." Gakowa's surprise was evident. "I thought it

wasn't ready." Trump smiled. "With Windu's attack on the Hera, we decided to assign more workers. Tell your mother I

have her new assignment." Gakowa grinned. "It will be my genuine pleasure, sir." Trump grinned back.

(Spacedock, super hangar viewport)

Gakowa stood next to his mother and sister. Ahsoka faced him. "I'm still surprised you wanted me here." Gakowa

grinned up at her. "Trump wanted you to see your new ship." That got her attention. "What?" The blast shields opened,

revealing the largest vessel Ahsoka had ever seen. "This is EV Leto, OG-13, Gaia-class, Earth's new flagship, replacing

the Poseidon." The sheer size of the vessel impressed her alone. She faced him in her amazement. "You knew about

this?" Gakowa faced her. "It was my idea to begin with. You're a mother of twins. Leto was the mother of the Olympians

Apollo and Artemis. Of course, I have no idea if Jack was going along with me when he had the Apollo and Artemis built,

but I haven't asked him yet." Ahsoka smirked. "You certainly know how to surprise someone, Gakowa." He only smirked

back.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Come on, you all saw it coming when the Apollo and the Artemis took stage. The Leto has 54**

 **Decks, 12 rail gun batteries, 80 turbolasers, 14 missile tubes, and 6 hangar bays.**

 **Gakowa: In other words, it's big.**

 **Ahsoka: What class is the Zues?**

 **SoftWare: It fell into a black hole. It was an Avalon-class, same as the Hera.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	5. Out of Time

**SoftWare: A little surprise for you guys.**

 **Gakowa: Gee, this'll be so much fun.**

 **Katooni: Huh?**

Chapter Five

Out of Time

(EV Apollo, Naboo system, several days after Operation: Comeback initialized)

Gakowa walked onto the bridge, noticing the phenomenon ahead of him. It was not natural for the Naboo system. He faced his helmsman. "Prep a fighter. I'm going to get a

closer look." "Yes, sir." Soon, Gakowa was flying towards the phenomenon. He got closer, and prepared to take images of it, when something happened. The phenomenon came

closer to him. "Fighter 5 to Apollo. It's coming closer to me." As he said this, it enveloped him, catching him off-guard. The next thing he knew, he was floating in space, and

noticed a nearby cruiser. It looked like a Gaia-class cruiser, so of course, Gakowa flew over. Since its systems appeared to be down, he used his fighter's lights to see what the

ship's was, as the Leto was the only ship of that class to his knowledge. His lights found the name writing, and the ship's name got his attention. EV Apollo II, OG-07-A.

Curious, he flew into its middle starboard hangar, and landed the fighter in the bay. As he did so, the power in the ship came online. Suspicious, Gakowa ignited his lightsaber

as he left the fighter. Holding his blade in a defensive angle, he walked forward. "You won't get answers in that way, Gakowa." He turned to face the speaker, and found an adult

Tholothian female facing him, a lightsaber at her hip. He recognized the design. "Katooni?" She nodded. Gakowa shut off his lightsaber, and approached her. "What happened?'

She sighed. "The phenomenon you were surrounded by was a temporal vortex. You were sent forward in time." Gakowa narrowed his eyes. "How far?" She sighed. "125 years."

With that information, he faced her in shock. "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" She sighed again. "I'm not. You're talking to a hologram designed for three purposes. One, to

inform you of the situation, Two, to tell you how to fix it, and Three, to say my last goodbye." That got his attention. "Last goodbye?" She nodded. "When the Apollo II returns to

your time, the hologram will shut off, permanently. You'll have to explain everything to Master Tano of what I'm about to tell you. Shortly after you disappeared, a Centennial

ship attacked us. We managed to escape, but only in the Eagle. The rest of the crew didn't make it. The Apollo I was destroyed, and we managed to escape and rendezvous with

the Leto. The Artemis was the second ship that the Centennials attacked. Sakowa and her crew didn't make it." Gakowa sat down, and tried to keep control of himself. "Master

Tano completed my training. I became a Knight, and President Trump gave me the Apollo II, He ordered me to destroy all Centennial warships. Master Tano went ahead in the

Leto. Master Ti was with her. I was supposed to meet her at Kiros. We didn't make it in time. When we arrived, we found the wreckage of a Centennial cruiser, and of the Leto.

We searched the planet for survivors, but didn't find any. Aisha remained on Earth for that voyage, as she was pregnant with your first and only child." That got Gakowa's

attention. "I was going to be a father?" She nodded. "My last message from her stated that she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. She named him Nogati." Gakowa nodded.

"We made it our mission to finish off the Centennial warships. The last two had separated, and that made it easier for us to defeat them. We took out the first one with no effort,

and then attacked the second one. The Apollo II did a very good job. It destroyed that cruiser, but it was almost too late. The only world they had not attacked was Shili. They'd

been preparing to jump when we attacked. Shili was the only world that survived the Earth-Centennial war. Earth itself was never located by the Centennials, and therefore was

not affected except by the losses of those ships and their crews. When they were defeated, President Morgan decommisioned the Apollo II and ordered the crew to abandon it.

He was going to destroy it. I couldn't allow it. Without permission, I boarded the ship without being noticed, and waited for them to detach it from Spackdock. When they aimed

the stations cannons at it, I activated the hyperdrive. I emerged in a corner of the Milky Way, then relaunched for Coruscant. Here, the ship has remained intact, until you would

reappear. When you reappeared, you triggered the activation of this hologram. The temporal vortex will appear soon. Get the ship to Naboo, and enter it. When you arrive, the

Apollo I will already have been destroyed, and the Eagle will be running from the Centennial cruiser. Fire the saber cannons until the ship is destroyed, and report what I told you.

It is the only way to save this galaxy." Gakowa nodded. He made it to the bridge, and Katooni gave him the instructions he needed to fly the cruiser, and fire the weapons and

raise the shields. As he arrived at Naboo, the temporal vortex opened, and Gakowa flew the Apollo II into the vortex. Once he arrived, he armed the saber cannons, and raised the

shields. The Centennial warship ahead of him faced him, but Gakowa fired the first shot. The Centennial's shields were reduced to 90%. He continued firing, until the ship was

destroyed. The Eagle appeared on his scopes, and he opened the starboard middle hangar, knowing what he would have to do next.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Surprise!**

 **Sakowa: Another Gaia-class?**

 **SoftWare: You got a better idea?**

 **Katooni: He got you.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	6. Explanations and Rescue

**SoftWare: More fun awaits.**

 **Gakowa: Are you trying to make a pun?**

 **SoftWare: No, even though I am a very punny person. HA HA!**

 **Gakowa: Ugh.**

Chapter Six

Explanations and Rescue

(EV Leto, Kiros system)

Ahsoka sat in her office, waiting for Gakowa to arrive. The new ship he'd found, EV Apollo II, was quite impressive for a

Gaia-class. It had weaponry capable of destroying the Centennial warships. Her main concern, however, is that he said

he was sent to the future. She waited for him to walk in, which he did. He had never lied to her before, and she was

sure he could never lie to her about something like this. She could sense he was telling the truth as he understood it,

but it still concerned her. As he walked in, she sighed. "Sit down, Gakowa." He did so. She faced him. "I can sense

you're telling the truth, but I just want to be sure. How far into the future did you go?" Gakowa sighed. "125 years. The

hologram of Katooni told me that they were going to scrap the Apollo II. She flew it out of there to keep it from

happening." Ahsoka nodded. "I'm guessing she told you about the ship's weapons?" Gakowa nodded. She sighed. "As I

said, I can sense you're telling the truth. However, I can't allow any loose ends. I'm going to have some men inspect it

for anything harmful before I ask Trump about crewing it. He already knows about it, I just wanted to be sure." Gakowa

nodded. Soon, an alarm began to sound. "Master Tano, the Republic star destroyer Peacekeeper just dropped out of

hyperspace. They're suffering an overload!" The two made their way to the bridge. As they arrived, the Peacekeeper

exploded and they detected a spacesuit-clad person making their way towards them. Gakowa made up his mind.

"Intercept him." The officer faced him. "Sir, I'm not sure I can get him on board." Gakowa sighed. "Okay, I'll do it.

You're temporarily relieved." The officer gulped. "For how long, sir?" Gakowa faced him. "For the duration of this

rescue." The officer nodded. Gakowa manned the helm, and reduced the ship to minimum sublight. The survivor's

comm came through. "Earth vessel, my name is Luke Skywalker. I wish we could have saved my crew, but the

hyperdrive went off just as we arrived. I was barely able to get into the suit in time." Gakowa nodded. "Hang on. We're

coming in." Luke sighed on his end. "Based on the size of your vessel, if you hit me, even at minimal velocity..."

Gakowa interrupted him. "I am not going to hit you." Upon Ahsoka's questioning stare, he added with the comms off,

"Not on purpose." An officer spoke up. "Sir, we're going too fast." Gakowa sighed. "Gaia-class cruisers don't go any

slower. I'm putting in reverse thrust." This slowed down the ship, and they were able to get Luke safely aboard. In the

medical room, Ahsoka and Gakowa went to see him. He was being treated for minor burns. "I gotta say, I've had

patients who complain about scratches on this ship. You're pretty nice not to complain." Luke faced him. "It's just a

small burn. Not worth complaining about." He noticed the Tanos walk in. "Master Tano. Knight Tano." Gakowa nodded

back. Ahsoka faced him. "I don't mean to seem impudent, but what were you doing out here?" Luke sighed. "We were

investigating a nebula near here. We jumped to hyperspace to report our findings, but the hyperdrive malfunctioned.

We had to drop out. Unfortunately, it appears someone sabotaged the hyperdrive." Gakowa sighed. "I hate it when

something like that happens." Luke faced him. "Hm?" Gakowa faced Luke. "Seven years ago, Earth's first vessel, the

Hera, suffered a malfunction in the warp gate device. Apparently, Avalon-class ships don't have the power

requirements." Luke nodded. Gakowa faced his mother. "That's why we deleloped the Olympus-class vessels. We

needed something with a high power level. That was the answer we were looking for. The Avalons were demoted into

defensive vessels, guarding Earth. Olympus and up were deployed for other space missions." Ahsoka nodded. "What

caused the development of the Gaia-class?" Gakowa faced her. "We needed a one-of-a-kind ship to serve as Earth's

flagship." Ahsoka sighed. "That went well." Gakowa looked at her. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna get in

trouble for this?" Ahsoka chuckled. "No, you're not in trouble." Gakowa sighed. "That doesn't sound so reassuring." She

scoffed, and stroked his rear lekku. He stiffened. "Mom!" She laughed.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Last minute humor.**

 **Gakowa: Erg.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline**


	7. A New Trial

**SoftWare: I got this idea just today.**

 **Gakowa: Ready when you are.**

Chapter Seven

A New Trial

(EV Leto, in orbit above Coruscant)

Gakowa leaned against his guest quarters wall, in deep thought. He'd been thinking something over, and was in the process of making his decision. As he made up his mind, the chime on his door

sounded. "Come in." His mother walked in, and noticed his facial expression. "What's on your mind?" Gakowa faced her. "I've decided to learn more about dual-wielding." Ahsoka nodded for him to

continue. "Thing is, I want to save the crosssaber for a last resort. I don't want to be too dependent on it." She nodded again. Gakowa faced her. "I've decided to build a new lightsaber. Not a shoto,

just a regular design." Ahsoka nodded. "I think I know a way to help you with that." He faced her with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

(Jedi light ship, en route to Ilum)

Gakowa sat in the room he had been given aboard the Gathering cruiser, a tradition for Younglings who excelled at their classes. They were going to build their lightsabers, and Gakowa would join

them in the caves of Ilum. He had no problem with that, he liked children. Katooni was with him, as her old lightsaber had been destroyed when the Centennials had first arrived. She sat beside him,

meditating. They remained like that until they felt the ship touch down. Donning winter gear, they joined the others outside of the ship. There, Gakowa saw a person he thought he would not have the

honor to meet, Jedi Master Yoda. The green Jedi Master was chuckling at his students, then he noticed the Togrutan boy approaching him. "Ah, Knight Tano. A pleasure to meet you, it is." Gakowa

bowed in respect. "The feeling's mutual, Master Yoda." Yoda smiled, then said, "Come. Into the caves, we must go." Once inside,Yoda spun the device in the ceiling, revealing the sunlight that melted

the ice that would lead into the caves. Gakowa looked at the entrance, then faced the Jedi Master. He removed his weapons from his belt, and tossed them to the Grand Master. "Hang on to those for

me, okay?" Yoda faced him. "Certain, are you?" Gakowa nodded. "Pass or fail, I'm doing this without my lightsabers." Yoda smiled. "Then enter, and find the crystal before the ice freezes over."

Gakowa waited for the others to enter before facing Yoda. "It's just ice. You can break it." Yoda chuckled, not surprised the boy had already seen through that trick. "Taught you well, your mother has."

Gakowa smirked. "She wasn't the only one." With that, he walked in, and caught up with the younglings. They arrived at a crossroads, where the path split into three junctions. One of the childrren

spoke up. "What do we do now?" Gakowa smiled. "Follow your instincts." Katooni stepped forward, getting Gakowa's attention. She looked over the paths, then faced the others. "I'm going this way."

Another youngling asked her, "Why?" Katooni shrugged. "Because I feel like it." Gakowa smiled, and said, "She has the right idea. The Force will guide us to our crystals, but here is where we must

choose different paths. I think you all know what to do." His instincts told him to follow the same path as Katooni. "Guess we're walking together for a while." The two walked on, leaving the others to

choose their paths. Along the way, Gakowa saw two paths, and his instincts told him to take the one on the left, whereas Katooni pointed to the right. "Well, it was a nice walk. I'll see you outside." He

walked down his path, and Katooni followed hers. Along her path, Katooni saw a person laying in her path. She approached them, and turned the person over. It was her mother. "Master Gallia?" The

old Jedi Master faced her, with a look of regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Katooni. I should have told you, but I wanted you to be freer of attachments than I was." Katooni shook her head. "No, I'm not

mad at you. I never was. I was just confused. But now, I know. You didn't try to hide me, because you knew I had a special destiny, that I would be a key part of the Centennial War." Adi Gallia smiled

up at her daughter, and said, "Can you forgive me?" Katooni held her mother's hand. "I've already forgiven you." With that, the Jedi Master vanished, and Katooni knew she would never see her until

she became one with the Force. However, she no longer feared death. Now, she looked forward to seeing her mother again. She kept walking, and found a green crystal, calling to her. She gently

removed it from the wall, then smiled and walked back the way she had come, never looking back. The past was behind her. Meanwhile, Gakowa walked through the cave, using the Force to try to

locate his crystal. A voice called to him, sounding old and menacing. "Gakowa." He stopped, and looked ahead. There stood a cloaked figure, holding an unlit crosssaber in his hand. Gakowa cocked

his head. "Who are you?" The answer was the igniting of a red blade, with the secondary blades soon joining it. "Do you fear death?" Gakowa faced him. "Huh?" The Sith lord stepped forward, his red

blade glowing menacingly in the darkness of the cave. He pointed it at the boy, then said, "You are the one thing, the only thing, that can stand in my way. No other Jedi can defeat me. Therefore,

since you are unarmed, it will be easy to destroy the last wielder of the Jedi's Crosssaber!" The Sith lord leapt forward, but Gakowa held his ground, preparing to disarm his foe. However, the Sith was

faster than Gakowa had expected, and swung the blade. Gakowa held still, and nothing happened. His opponent had vanished, along with the weapon. In his place, a blue crystal floated down.

Gakowa gently accepted it, and walked outside. After meeting up with the younglings and Katooni, he faced Master Yoda. "I'm ready." Yoda smiled. "Yes, you are." In the Gathering ship, Gakowa and

Katooni constructed their new lightsabers, Gakowa going last. He preferred to see what Katooni was building. To his surprise, her weapon was a crosssaber, and she caught it as it fell into her hand.

Gakowa faced her. "You built a crosssaber?" Katooni faced him. "You've influenced me in many ways." Gakowa nodded, then sat down to construct his new weapon. The pieces came together

around the crystal, and the hilt was embedded with eight rings, with a cutout where the activation button was. He gently raised the weapon, and ignited it, the sapphire blade illuminating the room,

before it was joined by the green blade of Katooni's crosssaber, the two weapons humming in harmony with each other. Master Yoda saw this, and smiled. "Powerful are you, young ones." Facing

Gakowa, he said, "Your test in the cave, saw it, I did. The Sith lord that attacked you, Darth Khan is his name. He is your enemy, and challenge you, he will." Gakowa nodded. "Then I guess I'll have to

master fighting with the crosssaber." Facing his apprentice, he added, "And you are going to learn it with me." Katooni smiled. "I've been waiting, master." Gakowa sighed. "I said you didn't have to

call me that." She laughed.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Now, Gakowa has two things on his immediate agenda, and has learned the identity of a new Sith Lord. Their fight will be a battle of honor, and together, they will develop a new lightsaber**

 **combat form, much like Ahsoka.**

 **Gakowa: Yes! I've been waiting for that to be mentioned.**

 **Katooni: (Sipping water) Hm?**

 **Gakowa: Oh, I was talking to the readers.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	8. Reality Check

**SoftWare: On we go!**

 **Gakowa: Oh,** ** _this_** **one.**

Chapter Eight

Reality Check

(EV Leto, Kiros system)

Gakowa sat in his guest quarters aboard the Leto. They hadn't detected any Centennial cruisers for the time being, but Gakowa preferred to be careful. As he thought this, his

comm went off. "Gakowa, you're needed on the bridge." He picked up his weapons, clipped them to his belt, and walked to the bridge. Outside of the lift, he bumped into Sakowa,

who joined him in the lift. Inside the lift, Sakowa faced her brother. "Kinda reminds me of 'Take-Your-Kid-to-Work-Day.'" Gakowa snorted. "You wanted some bubble gum,

remember?" She giggled. "Oh, yeah, and Mom didn't think it was a good idea, because she didn't want me getting it in my hair in my human form." The twins kept laughing.

When they stopped, Gakowa sighed. "I wonder how Skywalker is doing." Sakowa faced him. "Which one? You've met two." Facing his sister, he said, "Which one have I saved

recently?" Sakowa nodded in understanding. Facing her brother, she asked, "What do you think Mom wants?" Gakowa faced her. "We'll see." As the lift arrived, they walked into

the bridge, where their mother and grandmother were waiting. Shaak spoke up. "We've detected an Olympus-class cruiser in the system." Gakowa faced his mother. "I thought

they were all heading back for Earth for supplies." Ahsoka nodded. "That's what confuses us. I figured you could use your detective skills to figure this out." Gakowa faced the

helmsman. "Do we have an IDC?" The helmsman nodded. "OG-07." That got Gakowa's attention. "The Apollo? But it was destroyed." The helmsman nodded. "Yes, sir." Gakowa

faced the viewer, and looked at the commsman. "Hail them." The commsman nodded. "Apollo, this is the Leto. Please respond." There was static. Gakowa faced the lieutenant.

"Scan for life signs." The officer nodded. Upon completing his task, he said, "No life signs, sir." That confused Gakowa. He faced his mother. "I think we should board it, see

what's going on." Ahsoka nodded. Facing her first officer, she said, "Commander, you have the bridge." The Commander nodded. Soon, the Eagle approached the cruiser, flying

underneath. There were scorch marks on the belly of the hull. As they got closer, they opened the starboard hangar, then boarded. They were surprised to see another ship in

the hangar, of the same design as the Eagle. Gakowa made up his mind. "I'm going to Engineering, see if I can get the power back online." Sakowa nodded. "I'm coming with

you." Ahsoka faced her mother. "I guess we'll go to the bridge." When they got there, Ahsoka manned the helm, and looked over what systems were still online. "We have life

support and shields, as well as sublight engines. THe hyperdrive is burned out, but I am detecting another device in the ship." She tapped her wrist comm. "Gakowa, I'm

detecting an unknown device in the ship. Can you see what it is?" The sound of typing came through. "The records state it as a 'reality-drive'. I'm not sure what that means, so

I'll keep looking at it." His comm deactivated. Ahsoka faced her mother. "Did you learn how to handle the Terran cruisers, like I suggested?" Shaak nodded. "It was a difficult task,

but it was beneficial." Ahsoka nodded. "I need you to man the comm, keep an eye on what systems are online. If we get the weapons online, I'll see if they still have power."

Shaak faced her. "What will you fire on?" Ahsoka faced her. "On that asteroid field over there." Shaak nodded. Just then, a bright flash enveloped the ship, then vanished just as

quickly. Ahsoka's comm went off. "Hey, Mom?" Ahsoka answered it. "Yes, Gakowa?" He sighed. "I have good news and bad news." She raised a facial marking. "Go on." His

voice did not betray his irritation. "The good news is I found out what the 'reality-drive' does. It sends the ship through parallel universes." Ahsoka faced her mother, then said,

"And the bad news?" Gakowa sighed on his end. "The drive just kicked in. We were sent to another universe." Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. Facing her mother, she sighed,

and asked, "Does this mean the ship is from another universe where someone was able to create this device?" Gakowa answered. "Yep. This cruiser was commanded by a

Colonel Josh Edison. It was apparently commisioned in 3015. According to the log, they couldn't control the reality-drive, and abandoned the ship because of it. I don't know

what universe they're in now, so we can't help them." Ahsoka nodded. "Can you restore the rest of the power?" Gakowa answered, "I can get turbolasers and rail guns online, but

there aren't any missiles onboard." Ahsoka sighed. "How about the replicators?" Gakowa sighed. "Only the ones on the bridge deck and on the engineering deck." Ahsoka

sighed. "Well, that's a start." Gakowa sighed on his end. "Sakowa's checking out the rest of the ship, to see if she can find anything we can use. I'll check on her in a minute."

His comm went out. Right afterwards, Ahsoka's comm went off. She sighed. "What?" Sakowa sighed. "I found something I think you all should see. I'm on Deck 13." When they

got there, they found Sakowa standing in front of a cargo room, and they peeked inside. There lay the bodies of alternate versions of themselves, the only one with their eyes

closed being Sakowa's alternate self as well as Gakowa's alternate self. The alternate version of Ahsoka was cradling the twins' bodies, and Shaak lay nearby, holding onto

Ahsoka's shoulders. The sight shocked them, but they did make up their mind. "I'm going back to Engineering. Gotta get those weapons online, and I'm going to find out how to

get us back home, even if I have to get into the stupid drive to do it." With that, Gakowa went on his way. Sakowa faced her mother. "I'm coming with you to the bridge." Ahsoka

nodded. In Engineering, Gakowa typed in a command, and a positive result occurred. "Yeah, my baby still lives." He tapped his comm. "Weapons are online, so now I can get to

the drive itself. I'll let you know when-." He was interrupted by beeping from the console. Looking at it, he said, "Oh, no." Ahsoka's voice spoke up. "What is it?" Gakowa sighed.

"The drive is charging. It's at 95%, and will be fully charged in two minutes." Ahsoka's aggravated sigh on her end did not surprise him. "Can you stop it?" Gakowa sighed. "If I

had an extra minute, I could, but at least we have shields and such." Ahsoka sighed on her end. "Can you make the drive take us backwards?" Gakowa blinked. "That actually

might work. I'm amazed I didn't think of that." If she was amused by that, which was not the point of what he said, she gave no sign. "Get to it." Gakowa nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

He got to work. On the bridge, the drive went off, and they saw what looked like a star destroyer approaching them. Its shields had gone up, and its weapons were locked on the

ship. Ahsoka faced Sakowa. "Do you know how to handle the helm?" Sakowa nodded. "Gakowa taught me." Ahsoka nodded. "Get to it. Arm the rail guns, but wait to fire."

Sakowa faced her. "What about the shields?" Ahsoka faced her. "They've been active for the whole time we've been aboard." Sakowa nodded, and armed the ship's rail guns,

ready to fire. The star destroyer opened fire, its lasers having very little effect on the ship's shields. Sakowa returned fire, the yellow lasers of the rail guns striking the target. Its

shields took a beating. The star destroyer then deployed a group of fighters that were shaped like 'h's. Sakowa fired the turbolasers to deal with them. She hit several, but a few

managed to land some hits on the shields. Sakowa checked the shields. "Shields at 85%." Gakowa's voice came through on the comm. "I got the reality-drive to work in reverse.

It's also charging much faster. It's now at 85% and will be fully charged in 30 seconds." Ahsoka nodded. "Good work. How long before it charges after the jump?" Gakowa

answered. "Two minutes." Ahsoka nodded. "Good work. Be ready when we reach the last universe." Gakowa answered instantly. "10-4." When the device went off, Ahsoka

spoke up. "Everyone, to the hangar!" When they arrived, a person in strange black armor sported a blaster and fired at them. Gakowa easily blocked the shot, and the attacker

was hit. They boarded the Eagle and waited. As the reality-drive kicked in, they took off, and flew out of the Apollo's hangar, back to the Leto. As they boarded, Gakowa saw the

Olympus-class cruiser vanish, and said, "Goodbye, old friend."

 **A/N**

 **Gakowa: That was not a fun adventure.**

 **SoftWare: So? The readers will enjoy it.**

 **Gakowa: True.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	9. Gakowa Raso

**SoftWare: You were expecting this, here it is.**

Chapter Nine

Gakowa Raso

(EV Leto, Earth's orbit)

Gakowa stood in the starboard central hangar, watching Chancellor Mon Mothma board a shuttle to negotiate with the United States. It wasn't to add Earth to the Republic, it was to make the alliance official. The Togrutan Jedi Knight watched the shuttle's ramp close, before he sensed his mother approaching. He faced her. She walked towards him. "The Apollo II has been crewed and supplied, but there's another development. Scientists found what appears to be a frozen Togruta in Antarctica. Gakowa faced her in interest. "I thought the people of Togru didn't have ships before we did." Ahsoka sighed. "According to carbon dating, he's been in there for over 3,000 years. He has the facial markings of the Raso clan." Gakowa faced her. "I'm assuming that bloodline was wiped out?" Ahsoka nodded. "They also mentioned that they found vital signs. He's still alive." Gakowa sighed. "And you're telling me this, because I'm a Togruta?" Ahsoka shook her head. "Because there was only one Raso who ever left Shili. Gakowa Raso, your namesake." That got his attention. "My namesake?" Ahsoka nodded. "He was believed to have been killed while saving the lives of countless others. He sacrificed himself, by separating the majority of the cruiser they were in, from the section he was in, which was closest to a black hole. He fell in, and his efforts that day were recorded by the Unified Jedi Order, which preceded the Jedi Order of today." Gakowa faced her, after thinking it over. "Did the scientists want us to check it out?" Ahsoka shook her head. "They wanted you to handle it. I'm not supposed to be involved in any way." Gakowa nodded. "When do I leave?" Ahsoka gently stroked a lekku. "As soon as you're ready."

(Antarctica, 20 miles south of McMurdo)

Gakowa stepped off of the shuttle that dropped him off, while wearing his winter coat. A guard approached him. "Welcome to Antarctica, Colonel. We're about to thaw the individual that Master Tano identified as Gakowa Raso." Gakowa nodded. "Let's go inside." Gakowa watched the thawing process, before he was asked to wait outside while the doctors examined Gakowa Raso for any illnesses. Several minutes later, he was asked to come in. The long lost Jedi Initiate lay on a medical stretcher, and groaned. Gakowa Tano gently approached him, and spoke in Togruti. _/Are you all right?/_ Raso opened his eyes, and saw a Togrutan male standing over him, wearing a winter coat, with lightsabers hanging on his belt. "I can speak Basic, in case you didn't know." The Togruta above him appeared confused. "You speak English?" Raso faced him. "I don't know that word." The Jedi Knight of Earth sighed. "You're on a planet in another galaxy. I grew up here. It has a variety of climates all over the world." Raso nodded, and said, "I don't think we've met." The other Togruta nodded. "I'm Gakowa Tano, Jedi Knight of Earth, and commander of the Earth Vessel Apollo II. The first Apollo was destroyed. I also commanded that ship, but that's another story. I do know who you are. My mom told me. Gakowa Raso?" He nodded. "You're of the Tano clan?" GakowaT nodded. "The only men left are myself and my grandfather. My mother was born of the Tano clan. I don't know who my father is." GakowaR nodded, then said, "I assume this planet's name is Earth." GakowaT nodded, and said, "We also call it Terra." GakowaR nodded, then asked, "Are you related to Gakowa Tano of the First Jedi Order?" GakowaT nodded. "Distant Great Great et cetera Uncle. I have his crossguard lightsaber, but I limit my uses of it. I don't want to be too dependent on it." GakowaR nodded. "Who trained you?" GakowaT grinned. "Jack Hudson, who was taught by my mother, who was taught by her mother." GakowaR spoke up. "Are you a part of the Unified Jedi Order?" GakowaT shook his head. "It's been over 3,000 years since you fell into the ice. Coruscant now has the Jedi Knights of the Republic, led by Master Yoda. We're not a part of them, we're just allies with them right now." GakowaR nodded.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Before anyone asked, McMurdo is a research station in Antarctica.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	10. Sakowa VS Darth Khan

**SoftWare: Here we go.**

 **Sakowa: Oh,** ** _this_** **.**

 **SoftWare: Calm down.**

Chapter Ten

Ambush

(EV Artemis, Kiros system)

Sakowa walked onto the bridge of the Artemis, and looked out the viewport. She saw nothing of note, so

she faced her first officer. "Why did you call me?" The first officer faced her. "We detected a Centennial

cruiser nearby. They're not in weapons range, but we're monitoring them." Sakowa nodded in

understanding, then sat in the command chair. "Cloak the ship." She thumbed the comm button. "Standby

alert. Centennial cruiser on approach." The commsman faced her. "Captain, we have an incoming message,

on the open frequency." Sakowa nodded. "Patch it through." Static filled the bridge. " _Earth Vessel, we are_

 _the Centennial Warbird_ _Destroyer_ _. We appreciate you coming out to find us. It's been so long since we've_

 _had a worthy opponent. If you're listening, turn back to your quaint planet. Flee, for I am your doom!_ " The

transmission was cut off. Sakowa faced her helmsman. "Do _not_ move us anywhere, Lieutenant." He

nodded. "Can we contact a Terran cruiser without them knowing?" The commsman nodded. "The Athena is

in range for secure communication." Sakowa nodded. "Contact them, and let them know what happened.

Tell them to send this information to Earth, and that we'll try to draw the Destroyer away from Kiros." The

commsman nodded.

(Centennial Warbird Destroyer)

The helmsman aboard the Centennial cruiser faced his commander. "My lord, I do not believe the enemy

will retreat, as you request." The commander laughed in his seat. "Of course not. The commander of that

ship is a Jedi. Not a very experienced Jedi, but a Jedi nonetheless. We will disable that ship, board it, and

take the crew prisoner. I will disarm the Jedi, and you will stun the crew. I need them alive." The helmsman

nodded. "Yes, Lord Khan."

(EV Artemis, main bridge)

"Move us out, slowly." The stars began to move on the viewport. However, shortly after they launched, an

explosion rocked the ship. "Captain, shields are at 50%! The Centennials must have fired on us!" Sakowa

mentally slapped herself. ' _Of course they know where we are. Gakowa said the leader was a Sith._ ' "Can we

jump to Hyperspace?" The helmsman shook his head. "That hit knocked out the Hyperdrive. It'll take five

minutes to repair it." Sakowa groaned. "We don't have five minutes." She thumbed her comm. "All hands,

this is the captain. Abandon ship. This is not a drill!" Facing her bridge crew, she said, "Everyone, get off

the ship. It's me they want. I'll hold them off as long as I can." As her crew abandoned the Artemis in

cloaked shuttles, Sakowa turned the ship around, and fired her cannons at the missiles, hitting all but one.

That one knocked out the Artemis' shields. Finally, Sakowa noticed a group of small fighters fly out of the

Destroyer and head for her. They fired small bursts of energy, which shorted out her weapons. Sakowa

knew what they wanted, and activated a button on her chair. The chair and all the stations retracted into

hidden panels all over the bridge. Now barren and empty, Sakowa stood near the viewport, waiting. She

didn't have to wait long. The door opened, and in stepped a figure wearing dark armor, and a crosssaber in

his hand. He faced her, before facing his soldiers. "Wait outside." As the door closed, he faced Sakowa. "I

have waited for this day for a long time." Sakowa faced him. "What do you mean?" Darth Khan sighed, and

said, "You were conceived through midi-chlorians, yes, but I was the one who used the Force to make them

conceive you." Sakowa gasped, then ignited the emerald saber. Khan chuckled. "So, in a sense, I am your

father." He ignited the crosssaber, the crimson blades glowing in the darkness of the room. The two sabers

hummed in harmony. Sakowa faced him. "If you want me to join you, forget it. I already made that

mistake once. I'm not doing it again." Khan chuckled. "That is not why I am here. Not only are you my

daughter, but you are bait to draw your brother out." Sakowa made no reaction. She held the emerald

saber in a defensive stance, waiting. Khan lunged, and performed a horizontal slash, which she blocked

with a side-guard. She struck back, shoving his blade back, and he backed up a few steps. "Interesting. It

seems you're learning from your mother." Sakowa's eyes widened in shock. "How-?" Khan laughed. "In

close quarter combat, Ahsoka Tano, like her mother, Shaak Ti, always preferred Form V, which you favor to

a ridiculous degree. Your brother, in the meantime, was taught by Jack Hudson, who taught him Forms I

and III. However, Gakowa likes having options, and learned Forms II, V, and VI. I can understand learning

these. Form II is my personal preference, while Form V is your mother's, as I said. Form VI is an excellent

choice for dealing with multiple opponents." Sakowa held her lightsaber in the Djem So stance, waiting.

Darth Khan struck, intending on disarming her, while she took his blade head-on with her own, locking

them in place. Darth Khan was impressed. She'd learned much. However, she had not learned everything.

He swung his blade back, forcing the saber out of her hand, and into his own. Sakowa stood there in shock.

Darth Khan smirked. "You do not know what it takes to win a war. But I do, and as does your brother. Did

he tell you about the Traveler War?" Sakowa nodded. "What about it?" Khan smirked. "Did he tell you how

he won it?" Sakowa nodded. "Your point is?" Khan chuckled, before saying, "Your mother would never have

thought of the winning strategies as Gakowa has, hence is why he is the only one who can defeat me." With

that, he used the Force to induce a sleep into his daughter, and she fell onto the deck, unconscious.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: A shocking revelation.**

 **Sakowa: Why did it have to be me?**

 **SoftWare: Gives Gakowa a good reason to take on Khan.**

 **Sakowa: ...Fine.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	11. On Hold

**SoftWare: Sorry, guys, but I have to make a reference to The Last Jedi somehow.**

 **Gakowa: Huh? (Thinks it over) Oh, yeah!**

Chapter Eleven

On Hold

(Centennial Warbird _Dreadnought_ , Yavin system)

Hux, the only human among the Centennials approached the command chair of the _Dreadnought_ , waiting

for the arrival of the _Destroyer_ , to report to Lord Khan. They had destroyed two Republic cruisers

yesterday, and were waiting for their next assignment. His hope was to engage a Terran cruiser. As he

thought this, the _Destroyer_ arrived. A transmission stated that Lord Khan would come aboard

the _Dreadnought_ to speak with him. Just then, the sensors went off. "General Hux, we have a ship

approaching, weapons and shields active." Hux looked at the monitor. "A single light fighter."

( _Sunlight One,_ inbound to Centennial cruisers)

Gakowa grinned in his cockpit. ' _This is gonna be good._ ' Katooni contacted him. "Colonel, I'm not sure this is

such a good idea." Gakowa sighed. "Happy talk, Katooni. I've pulled crazier stunts than this." Ahsoka's

voice came on the comm. "For the record, Colonel, I'm with the Padawan on this one." Gakowa sighed.

"Thank you for the support, General." He shut off the comm, then muttered, "Happy talk." He hit the

comm, making sure it was broadcasting to both the Centennials and to the fleet that had been assembled

to deal with them. "Attention, this is Colonel Gakowa Tano of the United States Space Force. I have an

urgent communique from General Tano for General Hugs."

( _Dreadnought_ )

Hux sighed. "Patch him through." After the officer did so, Hux spoke up. "This is General Hux. It's an honor

to speak with you, Colonel, but I'm afraid you are speaking to the wrong person. Lord Khan wants to speak

with you, and I will put him through in a moment." The boy's voice came on the comm again. "Hi, I'm

holding for General Hugs." Hux was confused. "This is Hux. I will patch Lord Khan in as soon as you are

ready." Gakowa sighed on his end. "Okay, I'll hold for Hugs." Hux was even more confused. "Hello?" "Hello,

this is Colonel Tano. I'm still holding for General Hugs." Hux sighed. "Can you-?" Facing a technician, he

asked, "Can he hear me?" "Hugs, spelled with an 'H', skinny, ginger hair?" Hux sighed. "I can hear you. Can

you hear me?" Gakowa sighed. "Look, I can't wait forever. If you can't reach him, tell him the General has

an urgent message for him." A Centennial officer approached Hux. "I believe he's teasing you, sir." "About

his mother." Hux sighed in irritation. "Disable that fighter. We'll draw it in."

( _Sunlight One)_

"Here we go." Gakowa hit the boosters, and flew straight for the _Dreadnought_ , weapons ready.

( _Destroyer)_

The helmsman faced Darth Khan. "He's going for the _Dreadnought._ " Sakowa smirked. "That's my brother."

( _Apollo II_ )

Katooni faced the tactical officer. "Focus fire on the _Destroyer_ , saber cannons. Use the missiles to take out

whatever they shoot at us." The officer nodded. "Yes, Commander."

(Meanwhile)

Gakowa flew past ION streams, and fired missile after missile at the missile cannons, destroying them."

Within the cruiser, the Centennial officer faced Hux. "Is he mad? No fighter can defeat one of our cruisers!"

Hux sighed. "That's not his plan. He's taking out our missile cannons. How many do we have left?" An

officer checked. "One. It's the farthest one from the hull on the port wing." Outside, Gakowa sped towards

it, and fired his turrets, destroying the cannon. He thumbed his comm. "Republic transports, the first

cruiser's weapons are down. Begin your approach." He sped towards the last ship, towards the hangar bay.

The _Apollo II_ fired its saber cannons, taking out the shields, then using its turbolasers to destroy the missile

cannons. Gakowa flew aboard, remembering the intel provided by Raso. He knew the layout of the ship, as

well as what to expect when he was actually making his way to the bridge.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I'm sorry, but that scene in the movie was so funny, I decided to make a parody of it.**

 **Yes, it's the same Hux from the new trilogy.**

 **Gakowa: Oh, that was fun!**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	12. I am a Jedi

**SoftWare: On we go!**

 **Sakowa: ...**

 **SoftWare: I, I don't like her silence.**

 **Gakowa: (Shrugs)**

Chapter Twelve

I am a Jedi

(Centennial cruiser _Destroyer_ , hangar deck)

Gakowa was very surprised to find that there were no assault fighters. There was only a small yacht. Taking

the lightsaber into his hand, he walked forward, not sensing anyone near his area. ' _Am I just incredibly_

 _lucky, or is this a trap?'_ He ignited the weapon, the primary blade illuminating the darkness around him,

and the secondary blades providing protection from any unpleasant surprises. As he stepped forward, he

sensed movement to his left. A strange weapon was activated. It appeared to be a spear, but with a small

laser directly in front of the sharp edge of the blade. Gakowa blocked the blade, and was not surprised that

the laser on the spear prevented his lightsaber from severing the weapon. He disarmed his unseen

opponent, before pushing him into a nearby wall with the Force. Using the Force, he kept walking.

(Bridge)

Darth Khan watched Gakowa's progress. Facing Sakowa, he said, "Your mother has taught him well."

Sakowa said nothing in response. The Sith faced his bridge crew. "Clear the bridge. Proceed to the central

area, and wait for my next command." As they left, he faced Sakowa. "Watch what happens next carefully.

If he defeats me, it will prove that light is indeed stronger than darkness. If he fails, then this galaxy shall

be mine." He stepped over to the command chair, before pressing a button. The chair sank into the floor,

and all of the control stations. The bridge was empty save for Sakowa's chair, which was left in a corner of

the room.

(Turbolift)

Gakowa entered the turbolift, then pressed the button for the bridge. ' _This is too easy. Khan has to know_

 _I'm coming by now._ ' He gripped his weapon, and ignited it as the doors opened. It was pulled out of his

hand, before clattering on the deck a short ways away. Darth Khan spoke up. "Welcome, Gakowa. I've been

expecting you." Gakowa kept his gaze on him. "I can tell." Khan chuckled, then pressed a button on the

wall. The lighting in the room increased so that the two opponents could see each other. "Your mother

never told you what happened to your father." Gakowa shook his head. "I never asked. Nor do I care."

Khan sighed, then said, "I am your father." Gakowa faced his sister. "I thought we were conceived through

midi-chlorians." "Which I manipulated with the Force. You see, for the last twenty years or so, I have been

searching for a worthy apprentice. Darth Rath was anything but worthy, and I have met many failures. But

you have something they didn't, power." Gakowa made a gesture with his hand, reclaiming his weapon. He

kept his thumb on the activation switch. Khan continued, "Today, you have a choice. Will you follow me,

and thus gain the father you never had, or will you follow your mother, and remain fatherless?" Gakowa

had made up his mind years ago. "I already have a father." He ignited the weapon, and faced Khan.

"You've failed, Khan. I am a Jedi, like my mother and grandmother before me." He angled the weapon at

the Sith Lord, who sighed, and said, "So be it," and ignited his own weapon, the two sabers humming in

harmony. "Jedi."

To be continued...

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: There you go.**

 **Sakowa: Why am I the damsel in distress?**

 **SoftWare: Because you're the only character I can use?**

 **Sakowa: ...Fine.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	13. The Power of Bonds

**SoftWare: Took me long enough! Sheesh.**

 **Gakowa: Hey, we're fine with it.**

 **SoftWare: Of course you are.**

Chapter Thirteen

The Power of Bonds

( _EV Leto_ , main bridge)

Ahsoka kept her gaze on the Centennial warbird. They had disabled its weapons, shields, and engines. It

wasn't going anywhere. Her main concern, however, was Gakowa. Even the young commander of the

 _Apollo_ had never faced such a test. Her helmsman spoke up. "General, I'm getting a reading I don't

understand." Ahsoka took a look. Another ship was coming in. "On screen." The largest vessel Ahsoka

had ever seen flew forward. It was in the shape of a Victory-class Star Destroyer, but it was much larger.

"Identification coming in now, General. Its name is _Sovereign_." Ahsoka looked at her comms officer.

"Contact them." "They're contacting us." Ahsoka nodded. Luke Skywalker's face came on the screen.

"Master Tano. It's a pleasure." Ahsoka faced him. "That's an impressive ship you have there." He nodded.

"The first of its class." Ahsoka faced him. "Really?" He nodded. Ahsoka mentally slapped herself for

getting off track. "What brings you here?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "We were sent out to reinforce the

fleet. What's the situation?" Ahsoka nodded. "Sakowa is being held captive on the warbird. Gakowa went

aboard to rescue her. We managed to disable it, though." Luke nodded. "That's good. I'll come aboard so

we can discuss this in greater detail." Ahsoka nodded. "I'll make preparations." As the transmission

ended, Ahsoka faced her lieutenant. "Prepare the hangar deck for his arrival."

(Centennial Warbird _Destroyer_ )

The crosssabers clashed. Both weapons were locked and their bearers concentrated on the fight. As one

would try to take the offensive, the other would force them back. Gakowa was gaining no ground, but

neither was Khan. Both were so skilled at Form II that they knew its every strength, and weakness. They

kept fighting, blades meeting again and again. Sakowa watched this with fear in her eyes, until she

noticed the lightsaber hanging on Khan's belt. It gave her an idea. Knowing Khan was distracted, she

used the Force to open her bonds, ran to a part of the bridge behind Khan, and used the Force to pull her

weapon to her. She caught it with ease, and ignited the emerald blade. Khan sensed the weapon's

activation, and pulled back from the fight. He looked at Sakowa, then at her brother, who nodded to his

sister. "Very well, then. Show me the power of bonds." Gakowa switched to Form V, while Sakowa held

her saber in Form IV. They struck as one, Sakowa forcing Khan back, and Gakowa striking from behind,

keeping Khan from responding to his sister's attacks. Finally, Khan had enough. He struck a feint, which

Gakowa fell for. He grazed the Jedi Knight's arm, causing him to drop his weapon. He then grazed his leg,

causing him to fall. He held his injuries, watching Khan turn to his sister. "Have no fear, Gakowa. I will

not kill you. I have need of you and your sister. However, it seems discipline is necessary." He pointed

the blade of his weapon at her. "You need a teacher, Sakowa." She made no response. "I could show you

the ways of the Force." Seven years ago, Sakowa had made that mistake, of falling to the Dark Side.

Never again. "I made that mistake once, Khan. I won't make it again." She switched to Form VI, and

waited. Khan leapt in with Form VII, and she easily intercepted, forcing him back a bit. Gakowa began to

heal his own wounds, so that he could help his sister. It was unnecessary. She blocked Khan's attack,

then ran him through as he tried a downslash, intending to knock the saber from her hand. His mask

covered his face, but they could feel his shock in the Force. He dropped his weapon as Sakowa shut off

hers. Slumping to the ground, he hissed in pain. She used the Force to remove his mask. Gakowa limped

over, recovering his weapon. Khan faced them. "Your mother has taught you well." With that, he fell

over, never to rise again. Gakowa noticed something. A device in Khan's hand. "He's triggered the self-

destruct. We have to leave now." They ran to the hangar, and found Gakowa's fighter destroyed. The

Centennial shuttle was still there. A lone guard with a spear stood in their way. Sakowa simply pushed

him out of the way, and they boarded the shuttle, taking off and out of the hangar. They flew back to the

fleet. Gakowa commed the _Apollo II_. "This is Colonel Tano. Get the fleet away from the warbird. It's set

to self-destruct." They boarded the ship, and ran to the bridge. There, Gakowa got into his command

chair. "Distance?" "20,000 kilometers." The warbird detonated, the last of the Centennials aboard.

Gakowa sighed. "It's over." Sakowa held her brother's shoulder. He nodded, and said, "Status report."

The tactical officer spoke up. "Coming in. All hands accounted for. No damage, no casualties." Gakowa

nodded. Katooni held his shoulder from her station. He nodded, then said, "Send word to the _Ares_. The

Centennials have been defeated, and the war is over." After the message was sent, the navigator spoke

up. "Sir, we're detecting what appears to be a Warp Gate." Gakowa faced his sister. "We beat the

Centennials. What else could it be?" As he said this, a vessel came through the Warp Gate, of Terran

design. "What in the world-? I've never seen designs like that." "Registry coming in now, sir. OG-07-D.

 _EV Apollo V_." That got his attention. Aisha walked onto the bridge, and faced Gakowa / _I have something_

 _to tell you, Gakowa./_ He faced her. _/What is it?/_ She smiled. _/I'm pregnant./_

 **A/N**

 **Book Three of Jedi Knights of Earth is concluded. As for the new Apollo, that will be revealed in**

 **Book Four. Sorry for the long delay, but a new chapter is about to begin in Gakowa's life. You'll**

 **see what I mean when it happens. SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
